shinobis en equestria
by black soul uzumaki
Summary: no se que es mas raro, terminal en un mundo que uno lo tomaría como una locura y difícil de creer que existe, saber que no eres el único de donde vienes que tiene un poder que muchos les gustaría tener o saber que personajes que te gustan sean reales, sin duda eso es raro... como también interesante y emocionante el saber que ocurrida de ahora en adelante
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas como están, les traigo esta historia que tenía pensado en sacar, debido a las múltiples historia que hay de personas que van a equestia, pero en esta ocasión será un oc el que ira, un detalle importante es que aparecerán personajes de naruto, pero estos aparecerán más adelante, otra cosa es que esto solo es una pequeña presentación del personaje, el próximo será el capitulo que de inicio a la historia**

Mi nombre es Juan González, soy un adolecente de 16 años, a poco de cumplir los 17, soy un chico común y corriente, teniendo un promedio sobre el promedio común, pero a la vez no tan alto  
Con un físico normal, no siendo un gordo, ni tampoco un físico culturista, pero con un físico aceptable, ojos cafés y pelirrojo, siendo un color raro de pelo en un país como Chile, si soy chileno  
Me encanta ver anime, leer mangas, al igual de ver caricaturas, pero sin exagerar, ya que no me considero un fan a morir de una serie animada o un fanboy de estas

Guardo un secreto que no le lo conté a nadie y no sé si alguna vez lo revele, pero eso será más adelante

No sé si solo a mí me pasa o a alguien más, pero cuando ya planeo algo de lo que voy a hacer o quiero que no pase, simplemente el destino hace que pase, no sé si naci con tan mala suerte o esta me abandono

 **Espero que esta presentación del personaje les agrade, pueden dar sugerencias de que personajes quieren que salga y si se preguntan que personaje de naruto aparecerá en esta historia, solo diré que ya tengo pensado en tres personajes aparecerán y una cosa importante es que una de las historias que estoy escribiendo tomara un rumbo distinto, sabrán cual es y de que se trata, sin más nos leemos cuando actualice el próximo capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Que tal aquí trayéndoles el comienzo de la historia, pero antes gracias por el comentario angemolina056, sin más con el capitulo**

 **Ni mlp ni naruto me pertenecen, de lo contrario estaría todo el día en la pc escribiendo los capítulos, pues no tendría que preocuparme por el dinero, pero como todo el mundo tengo que trabajar**

 **Cap. 1. El comienzo**

-odio mi vida- decía un chico pelirrojo, llevaba ropa de ejercicio, además de traer un polerón, el cual tenía el logo de un liceo y una mochila

 _"Por qué estos idiotas siguen a ese descerebrado, lo peor de todo es que se cree que todos tienen que aguantar sus idioteces"_ pensó el chico que se encontraba en una casa de dos pisos abandonada, esta se encontraba apartada de casi todo, cerca de la carretera

El oji café miro por un pequeño agujero que daba al piso de abajo, ahí pudo notar la presencia de un grupo de cinco chicos de su misma edad

Como era que pasaba eso, resulta que en el liceo que iba Juan, había un chico que ya iba a cumplir 19 años, este no le importaba nada y mandaba a todo el mundo, como si fuera el dueño del lugar y bueno el pelirrojo no aguanto sus tonteras, pues por más que trataba de alejarse de este tipo, siempre lo seguía y molestaba por cualquier cosa, siendo que en educación física no soporto sus tonteras y le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara, rompiéndole la nariz, por fortuna para él, el profesor no estaba presente y sus compañeros comentaron que la razón por la que estaba tirado ese estudiante, era porque se había caído por estar corriendo

Al final el profesor se lo llevo a la enfermería, en donde cuando despertó lo reto por no saber comportarse

Lo malo fue que sabía lo que paso y se había ido a buscar a sus "lacayos" para poder vengarse

Cuando todos habían salido, como unos 25 estudiantes se habían ido contra González, aunque nadie se esperó que este comenzara a correr y para sorpresa de todos lo hacía a una velocidad sorprendente, pues parecía una bicicleta

Los 25 lacayos y el brabucón se tiraron en contra del pelirrojo, sin embargo por más que corrieran no podían alcanzarlo, como era posible que pudiera tener una distancia entre ellos, la persecución siguió durante mucho tiempo, mientras más pasaba el tiempo con la esperanza de que se haya cansado

Pero no pasaba eso, es más eran ellos los que terminaban rendidos, haciendo que se retiraran de la persecución, terminando en donde se encontraban, al parecer la casa aun tenia luz, aunque esta estaba encendida en el primer piso, los cinco chicos estaban a su límite, sudando de gran medida, mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento

Juan veía y se fijó que no estaba la bestia que los había obligado a venir

-es… too… y can…. saaa…doo- comento uno de los chicos, que se derrumbó en el piso de la casa, solo para que a los pocos segundos sus acompañantes le imitaran, pasando unos minutos pudieron recuperar el aliento perdido

-¿Cuánto tiempo paso?- pregunto otro de los chicos, queriendo saber cuánto fue el tiempo que habían pasado corriendo como lunáticos

-no estoy seguro, pero son más de cuatro o cinco horas- comento a la pregunta de su compañero, que se sorprendió de eso

-lo que me sorprende es que al que perseguimos no se haya cansado, es mas no le vi ni sudar un poco- comento un poco molesto por lo que había visto, haciendo que los demás se sorprendieran de eso

-tienes razón, parecía más un correcaminos que una persona, ¿no será por casualidad pariente de Usain Bolt?- comento uno haciendo reír a los demás por lo que comento

-saben, ¿Por qué no mejor nos vamos?, a fin de cuentas no me caía bien ese tipo-

-cierto, era un fastidio en gran medida, además que al chico que perseguimos lo había golpeado, es más quedo noqueado de un solo puñetazo- comento uno que había escuchado lo que había en los pasillos

Eso había hecho entender por qué tenía la nariz rota, cuanto los chicos se disponían a retirarse y el pelirrojo tomaba su teléfono para ver la hora y partir a su casa, pudo sentir peligro

De la nada la puerta de la casa sale volando, siendo el chico que los obligo a perseguirlos quien la había pateado, en su mano tenía un machete, lo raro era que tenía la nariz sana, como si nunca se la hubieran rompido, se acercó a los chicos para matarlos, pero cuando iba a lanzar el golpe con el arma blanca, varias flechas se le clavan en el cuerpo

Los cinco estudiantes estaban aterrados con lo que veían, quedando en shock con lo que tenían al frente suyo, pues ese chico no mostraba dolor alguno, pero salieron de su shock cuando del techo se rompió y cayo de pie al pelirrojo que perseguían, este se mostraba serio, con un arco y una flecha, mientras la apuntaba al matón que tenía el arma blanca y las flechas clavaras en su cuerpo

Los chicos se sorprendieron de la resistencia del oji café, pues fue capaz de correr más de cuatro horas seguidas y no mostraba cansancio, es más fue capaz de lanzar flechas que traspasaron el piso, aunque se extrañaron de la extraña pulsera que tenía en su brazo derecho

-salgan de aquí- comento el pelirrojo en tono serio, sin voltear a verlos, los chicos obedecieron saliendo por la ventana

-seas lo que seas acabare contigo, pues dudo que seas un humano- decía mientras lo seguía apuntando con el arco y flecha

-eh tienes razón- decía mientras que el ambiente en la casa comenzó a bajar la temperatura, dándole al lugar un aire lúgubre, al momento que las flechas del cuerpo del brabucón se comenzaron a quemar

- **por qué soy un demonio** \- le comento con una voz grave, pensando que lo asustaría, pero de la nada recibió más que flechas, solo que estas eran de hielo lastimando demasiado

-no me importa lo que seas, incluso si eres el mismo diablo, acabare con tu existencia- declaro con seriedad, mientras que el demonio solo se enfurecía con lo que le habían dicho

Se lanzó en una embestida para poder lastimarlo, pero el pelirrojo lo elude y le sigo lastimando con las flechas, cada embestida, patada, puñetazo y estocada con el machete fue eludido con una cierta elegancia por el chico que tenía el arco

Paso unos minutos y el demonio tenía un gran número de flechas en su cuerpo, pero no le importaba en nada en tenerlas en su cuerpo

- **sabes, no pensé encontrar a una persona que tuviera chakra, aunque me extraña que no uses jutsus** \- comento el demonio con duda y calma

-bueno la verdad es q…- iba a responderle, cuando es apuñalado por el estómago, para luego subir el machete y partir la parte superior de su cuerpo

- **no te distraigas** \- comento con un tono burlón, solo para que a los pocos segundos su quijada tocara el suelo, pues el cuerpo muerto exploto en una nube de humo, para luego sentir que le clavaran más flechas, al ver de quien se trataba sus ojos quedaron como platos por la sorpresa que se llevo

-esto responde tu duda- respondió uno de los clones de Juan, habiendo un total de 5 en la sala, cada uno con un arco

-sabes, ya no tengo tiempo para esto- comento otro de los clones de sombra

-por lo cual terminaremos esto ahora- fue lo último que dijo uno de los clones, dos de estos saltaron y clavaron al suelo unas flechas, haciendo un circulo donde el demonio estaba en el medio, al caer guardaron el arco y comenzaron a hacer sellos de manos, mientras que hacían esto los otros tres clones comenzaron a lanzar flechas a gran velocidad, sin embargo esta eran distintas, pues unas eran de hielo, otras eran con fuego, otras con relámpagos y habían unas que pasaban de largo, causando al matón un dolor inimaginable

- **BASTA** \- grito con furia, mamando una leve ráfaga de fuego, siendo que no llegaba a tocar el círculo de flechas, pero lo suficiente para acabar con los clones de sombra

- **NO DEJARE QUE UN MORTAL ME HUMILLE ASI, NO ME IMPORTA QUE TENGA CHAKRA O SEAS IMOPORTANTE PARA MI FEJE, TE DOY A MATAR** \- declaro el ser, sin fijarse en lo que dijo, pero apenas había terminado de hablar, los dos Gonzales habían terminado de realizar los sellos de manos y los dos a la vez golpearon el suelo

Las flechas comenzaron a brillar y antes de que el ente maligno pudiera hacer algo, varios sellos salieron de las flechas, dirigiéndose al cuerpo del aturdido demonio, viendo que su cuerpo tenia esos sellos, como si estuvieran hechos de tinta, al momento que el ultimo se pegó todos los sellos brillaron levemente, para luego cambiar a un intenso rojo

- **AAAAHHHHHH** \- fue el desgarrador grito que dio, al momento que su cuerpo comenzaba a desintegrarse de a poco, pasando un minuto el cuerpo del ser se había consumido, sin dejar un rastro de este

Los dos Juanes estaban contentos con poder vencerlo, pero a los poco segundos los dos cierran los ojos y caen al piso pesadamente, para luego reventar en una bola de humos los dos

En el segundo piso, en una esquina estaba el original, estando en posición de loto y haciendo el sello de carnero y los ojos cerrados, al final dio un leve suspiro

 _"que bien que esto se acabó"_ pensó con una leve sonrisa, le dolía la cabeza un poco por la información que recibió, pero estaba bien, había gastado un 35% de su chakra, siendo más en la técnica para acabarlo que en los clones de sombra, además no tenía que preocuparse de que alguna persona viniera a ver lo que paso, pues para había puesto sellos suprimidores del ruido

Se levantó y bajo al segundo piso, mirando todo el desastre que había hecho. Para su fortuna nadie iba a esa casa y en saco de que alguna persona pasara por ahí, no se sorprendería por el estado de la casa, aparte que todas las flechas que lanzo ya no existían, por lo que se pudo ir tranquilo a su casa _"como extraño a mis padres"_ pensó mientras se iba a su casa

Cuando salió por la parte trasera de la casa, se encontró que había cuatro personas esperándolo, siendo que tres de esos eran encapuchados y no se podía definir nada de nada y el cuarto era un tipo con traje elegante, con una máscara en blanco, teniendo los orificios para poder ver y un cabello negro peinado formalmente, pero antes que el chico pudiera saludar este contesto

-encantado en conocerte, por el momento no te podemos decir nuestras nombres o que necesitamos- comento el enmascarado, mientras que los otros tres solo miraban al chico, esperando que este hiciera algún movimiento

 _"porque algo me dice que estos tipos son peligrosos"_ pensaba mientras trataba de idear un plan para poder salir de ahí, pero en su interior algo le decía que esos sujetos eran peligrosos, algo con lo que no podría pelear

-No te preocupes, no vinimos a lastimarte… no aun- el último comentario hizo que el pelirrojo se pusiera nervioso

-bueno me gustaría quedarme a conversar con ustedes, pero mire que se hizo tarde y mi madre se preocupa mucho si es que no llego temprano a casa- se excusó con lo primero que le vino a la mente, al fin de cuentas, con eso le bastaría… pero no fue así

-tal parece a su madre no le importara de que llegue tarde… es mas no creo que le importe si no estás en casa- respondió calmadamente, haciendo que el oji café se sorprenda por lo escuchado, por lo cual no dudo en preguntar

-¿Cómo estás seguro de eso?, después de todo usted no conoce a mi mamá- le dijo con duda, solo para que el sujeto enmascarado se comience a reír levemente, para que las personas que lo acompañaran también se empiecen a reír también, hasta que hizo un ademan para parar las risas

-fácil, sé que tu madre está muerta…- ante esa declaración el chico quedo en shock y antes que le reclame por como lo sabe, el tipo hablo – o me equivoco, Juan González o debería decir Juan Uzumaki González- ante eso el pelirrojo quedo en un shock que hizo que cayera de rodillas y tuviera los ojos en blanco

 _"como supo mi nombre"_ fue lo único que pudo pensar

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, como pudieron ver se mostro un poco de las habilidades del personaje, en los siguientes se explicaran cuales serian sus capacidades, además de saber parte de su vida, sin más si les gusto déjenlo en favoritos, además de un comentario, toda crítica será bien bienvenida, siempre que sea con respeto, sin más hasta la próxima actualización**


	3. Chapter 3

**Que tal aquí trayéndoles el segundo capitulo de este fic, en este capitulo se mostrara un poco de las habilidades del personaje, como ademas de otra cosa que sera importante en esta historia**

 **Ni mlp ni naruto me pertenecen, de lo contrario estaría todo el día en la pc escribiendo los capítulos, pues no tendría que preocuparme por el dinero, pero como todo el mundo tengo que trabajar**

 **Cap. 2. enfrentamiento y escape**

Ahí estaba, de rodillas, sin poder comprender lo que estaba pasando, después de todo, como un desconocido sabia mi nombre, es más, como sabía que mi madre estaba muerta, si ese detalle lo oculte, pues mis padres muriendo de manera desconocida o acaso ese tipo sabía algo de la muerte de mis padres

-¿no cree que se le paso la mano?- pregunto uno de los encapuchados pues su voz sonaba masculina, pero a la vez se podía notar que el noto de voz era aburrida y un poco molesta

-para nada- contesto secamente, como que lo que dijo no le importara mucho

-no me sorprende que dijera eso- contesto el otro, con una voz masculina, pero sin ningún sentimiento en sus palabras

-¿vinimos solo a ver a este chico?, pero que decepción- comento el ultimo de las encapuchados, notándose en la voz que era una mujer, además que el tono era de decepción

-cómo es que sabes mi nombre- fue lo que dijo el pelirrojo en un tono oscuro parándose mientras que su cabello ocultaba sus ojos, siendo más una orden a una pregunta – y como sabes lo de mi madre- fue el comentario que dijo con ira, mientras comenzaba a liberar instinto asesino sin darse cuenta de esto

Las cuatro personas no se sintieron afectados por ese instinto a muerte, pues tres de ellos solo lo ignoraron, pero la tercera la miro como interesado por el aura que estaba sintiendo

-como te lo dije antes, no podemos decirte quienes somos… pero si lo quieres saber a lo que venimos a hacerte, pues no es nada raro, solo te estudiamos- comento con un tono despreocupado, mientras que los otros tres solo estaban ahí parados viendo

Ante esa respuesta el peli rojo se enfureció más, ósea encima de que supieran de su vida también son responsable con lo que ocurrió hace rato en la casa, sin duda esas personas sabían de él, por lo que averiguaría que tanto sabe de su vida, incluso si tendría que matarlos para obtenerla

Saltando hacia atrás para ganar distancia, tira unas bombas de humo creando una gran cortina de humo, mientras las cuatro personas veían al frente como si nada, hasta que vieron que frente de ellos se comenzó a despejar el humo, siendo el centro donde estaba el joven apuntándolos con el arco y una flecha

-me sorprendiste cuando vi que tenías el elemento hielo, pero eso no nos detendrá fácilmente- comento sin emoción alguna

-me gustaría decir que tengo ese kekkei genkai, pero no es así- comento asiendo que el enmascarado lo mire con leve dura

-¿entonces qué es lo que es?- le pregunto curioso, pues si no era el kekkei genkai de hielo, de que se trataba entonces

-se podía decir que es un kekkei genkai un poco extraño- fue la simple respuesta que dio y fue en ese momento que lo entendieron

Frente a ellos había como 50 clones de sombra, la mayoría tenia arco y flecha, otros tenían pistolas y uno tenía una mini gun

-interesante, aunque no sería mejor tener más armas de fuego que el arco y flecha- comento con duda, pues un arma de fuego era más potente que el arco y la flecha

-es cierto que las pistola o la mini gun son armas fuertes- comento uno de los clones

-pero lamentablemente aun no puedo invocar más que unas pocas- fue el comentario de otro

El ambiente del lugar se había puesto tenso, ningunos de los clones se movían, esperando a que cualquiera de las cuatro personas hiciera un movimiento, mientras que estas estaban de lo más tranquilas sin siquiera estar preocupados por la amenaza que estaba frente suyo, además que nadie los estaban deteniendo, pues al parecer la zona era una despoblada, a pesar de estar cerca de una carretera que siempre es usada, pareciera que nadie se iba a mover, hasta que unos de los encapuchados da un salto y queda en medio de los dos grupos, dando inicio a la pelea

Diez de los clones comenzaron a tirar flechas a una gran velocidad, mientras que el resto ponía distancia, aunque ninguna flecha fue capaz de lastimar a la persona en el medio y mucho menos a las personas de atrás, pues el encapuchado desviada, atrapaba o rompía todas las flechas sin mucho esfuerzo

En el momento que los diez clones tiraban al mismo tiempo una flecha, se pudo ver como en cámara lenta la persona que estaba en el medio atrapa las diez flechas como si nada y dando un giro en su propio eje de manera elegante regresa las diez flechas pero con mayor velocidad, dándoles los proyectiles a los clones de sombra que las habían lanzado en el estómago, haciendo que estos desaparezcan en una bola de humo y dejando al resto sorprendido por lo visto, mientras que las tres personas que venían con el que había acabado con los diez clones sin problemas miraban con poco interés, pues al parecer aún seguían con lo de mirar y ver cuál sería la experiencia que tenía el chico en el combate y entre otras cosas

-tal parece que no eres la gran cosa, a pesar de dominar una técnica que es difícil, se puede ver que no eres bueno en las peleas- comento el enmascarado de forma tranquila y desinteresara, pensando en que sus palabras enojarían o harían que el pelirrojo se desanime, pero no espero lo siguiente

-perdón por no ser lo que buscaban, pero aún no he mostrado todos mis trucos- al terminar de decir esos el resto de los clones lanzaron un ataque a la vez, pero en esta ocasión fue diferente

Pues al momento que lanzaban las flechas, los clones dieron un leve brinco, mientras que salía una flecha envuelta en hielo, ante ese ataque el encapuchado tubo que agacharse para evitar ser decapitado o herido de gravedad

Las flechas seguían su camino obligando a los otros tres moverse para evitar el ataque, para mala suerte de uno de ellos una flecha le dio en el brazo izquierdo, aguantándose el dolor sintió como el proyectil traspasaba su brazo, al mismo tiempo sentía que la extremidad afectara sintiera un frio extremo, con odio miro al frente a ese mocoso que lo hirió, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó en un ataque

Apareciendo en el medio de los clones de su mano derecha salían unas garras afiladas de sus dedos y de un movimiento rápido decapito, desgarro y partió a la mitad a más de 15 clones quedando 12 con arco y flecha, 12 que tenían las pistolas y el único que tenía el arma de gran tamaño, estos habían tomado distancia cuando apareció de la nada y antes que pudiera hacer algo es pateado en la cara haciendo que cayera al lado de uno de sus compañeros

En eso los clones con armas de fuego comenzaron una lluvia de plomo a las dos personas que estaban al frente, pues de esa manera acababa con los dos… o eso creyó

La tercera persona se puso frente de sus dos compañeros y haciendo girar un bo medio extraño, paro cada bala que fue lanzada, incluso del de gran potencia, incluso pudo con las flechas, durando casi 5 minutos el ataque había acabado

Los clones solo pudieron gruñir con fastidio al ver como ese pudo con todo lo que le había lanzado

-interesante, después de todo no eres un inútil, pero lamento que no puedas matarnos- comento el tipo con el bo raro de manera calmada pero con un tono frio y espeluznante, mientras que giraba el palo

Dando un salto dio un golpe con el objeto que tenía en la mano, de la nada en la punta le sale una hoja ajilada, la cual corta a la mitad 3 clones con arco y 5 con pistola y cuando uno de los clones iba a hacer algo otros 6 clones son con las armas de fuego fueron apuñalados y 8 de los que tenían el arco y las flechas, siendo por una sombra que se movió entre ellos a gran velocidad, pudiendo notar la cola de un gato, los últimos 3 clones se pusieron juntos, apuntando sus armas a las cuatro personas

Sin duda esto no tenía mucho sentido, pero solo pudo pensar que esos sujetos son en realidad demonios, pues era la única razón por la que podían pelear así, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando escucho un sonido muy característico, mirando que era el único en pie, pues sus copias habían sido acabadas en un solo golpe

-esto se acaba- comento de manera burlona y maliciosa, el sujeto al que le dio en el brazo, estando al frente y lanzando su mano como si fuera un cuchillo al frente

Mucha sangre salió de ese ataque, mientras que la persona lo apuñadaba sonreía levemente con malicia, disfrutando el momento, momento que se acaba cuando desapareció frente suyo y cuando estaba por hacer cualquier movimiento, es pateado de manera brutal en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz y haciendo que retrocediera con un dolor inimaginable

El oji café fue tacleado por uno de los tres encapuchados, aunque al hacerlo se le cayó la capucha

Ahí se fijó que se trataba de una hermosa chica, de unos veinte años, tenía el pelo largo hasta la cintura, unos ojos negros, unos pechos copa entre los C y los D, además de notar que tenía unas orejas de gato, bigotes de felino y la cola… aunque lo más llamativo era el hecho que estuviera desnuda

Estando encima del pelirrojo, comenzó a frotar su entrepierna con la del chico y antes que pudiera decir algo, la peli blanca le planta un beso en los labios, haciendo que tuviera la cara como cierta chica de ojos perlados

 _"no… fuera… impulsos pervertidos… no puedo resistirme"_ eran los pensamientos del Uzumaki que trataba por todos los medios de no hacer esas cosas sucias con la mujer que la estaba besando… aunque era difícil de contenerse, sobre todo si sentía el leve roce de su entrepierna con la de la chica, mientras que los acompañantes de la chica solo miraron con desinterés el accionar de su compañera, pero luego notaron que detrás de los dos habían 6 clones que estaban haciendo una serie de posiciones de manos, en medio de un extraño circulo con un montón de signos

Juan rompiendo el beso retrocedió, quedando en el medio del círculo, justo antes que sus clones estuvieran por terminar el patrón de sellos de manos

 _"maldición absorbió una parte de mi chakra, aunque no entiendo por qué se detuvo la absorción en la mitad… bueno, al menos no me robo lo suficiente para que desaparezcan mis clones"_ pensaba mientras veía que la chica neko solo suspirada con derrota, al parecer le dejo de importar la misión

 _"esto me dejara demasiado cansado, pero por lo menos me pondrá a salvo de ellos"_ fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de ver que sus clones terminaron las posiciones de manos

-me gustaría quedarme, pero ya me tengo que ir- dijo al momento que él y sus copias pusieran sus manos en el suelo, aplicando chakra al círculo, sin embargo no tono que el sujeto de la guadaña tenía su arma tocando el suelo, del cual envió unas energía media rojiza que se mesclo con el chakra del chico

El círculo consumió la energía entregada, produciendo un leve resplandor que duro unos segundos y al desaparecer se pudo notar que ya no estaba ni el pelirrojo o sus clones

-esto sí que es interesante- decía el tipo con mascara mientras comenzó a alejarse del lugar

-sin duda era un debilucho- dijo el ser que había sido herido, solo para después recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte del usuario de la guadaña

-no deberías de subestimarlo, pues hubieras muerto como el otro si hubieras peleado solo- regaño su compañero, ganándose una mirada de odio por esas palabras y cuando le iba a responder de manera agresiva

-él tiene razón, al fin de cuentas tampoco peleo en serio- comento para que no hubiera una pelea entre los dos –además que no tenemos tiempo que perder- sin decir más comenzó a retirarse, mientras los demás lo seguían

-no digas nada- dijo de manera violenta el tipo a la chica neko que se deprimió

 _"por qué a mí, después de todo soy una subuco… por qué no aproveche cuando tenía a ese chico"_ pensó con leve tristeza, en fin el tipo que lo habían lastimado era su amo y no podía desobedecerlo, aunque había una manera de que ya no lo sea

 _"interesante, al parecer la otra persona pudo acabar con ellos, esto se pone interesante"_ eran los pensamientos del enmascarado, sin duda podía sentir algo que pasaba lejos de ahí

 **En algún lugar del mundo**

Se podía ver en una habitación oscura una leve luz que la iluminaba, en esta había varios cuerpos cercenados, viéndose uno que estaba en un estado moribundo, que estaba mirando con odio a una persona

-sea lo que quieran no lo conseguirán, esto se acabara aquí- dijo una voz femenina con tono oscuro y frio, al tiempo que mataba al sujeto con una estocada en la cabeza

La chica salía de la casa abandonada, la cual exploto apenas se alejó de ella, al fin de cuentas era el escondite de una banda peligrosa, por lo que la policía lo tomaría tomo una venganza de otra banda o una pelea con otra banda, mientras que la chica se perdía en la noche, mientras la oscuridad ocultaba todo su cuerpo, exceptuando unos ojos rojos con unas tres comas

 _"esto solo es el comienzo"_ pensó la chica al momento de desaparecer por completo

 **Mientras tanto en otra dimensión**

Un portal se habría sobre un bosque, del cual caían unas siete personas iguales, las cuales se ayudaron para poder caer sin recibir daño en la caída, pero apenas tocaron el piso desaparecieron seis de ellos

El pelirrojo noto que se hacía de noche, cansado y apunto de car inconsciente decidió buscar un lugar donde descansar, ubicando una rama de árbol para poder descansar, usando unos arbustos como camuflaje para que nadie lo viera y una lianas para evitar que se cayera, decidió dormir un rato

 _"recuerda hijo, nunca subestimes a tus oponentes y más si los desconoces, además nunca muestres tus habilidades y en caso que debas hacerlo, siempre hazlo usándolas en su mínimo, pues de seguro pueden volver a atacar, por lo que en la segundas vez puedes contar con el factor sorpresa si es que se confía"_ eran las palabras que le había dicho su padre cuando lo entrenaba de chico, sin más se dejó caer en la manos de Morfeo

Sin duda fue un día muy difícil… por lo menos podía descansar ahora…

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, como pudieron leer esta seria unas de las habilidades que posee, sin embargo no son todas, estas se mostraran mas adelante, la técnica de sacar armas sera un kekkei genkai que el personaje aprendió, otra cosa, como se fijaron habrá una oc Uchiha en esta historia, el nombre ya lo tengo pero les tengo una propuesta, el que adivine el nombre le dejare que integre a esta historia a un personaje oc (se este un shinobi o un pony), esta propuesta se terminada al momento que se revele el nombre del personaje, la pista es esta:**

 **es el personaje de un juego indie, el cual posee varios finales (siendo la mayoría malos), el cual el cuarto a la mitad del juego es de diálogos, el tema del juego se basa mas en moverse de una habitación a otra, otro punto es que no se consideraría un juego para menores, debido al contenido que posee, llegando a tener escenas fuertes (tratando tanto escena de sexo, como escenas sangrientas).**

 **sin más si les gusto déjenlo en favoritos, además de un comentario, toda crítica será bien bienvenida, siempre que sea con respeto, sin más hasta la próxima actualización**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas a todos/ as, bienvenido a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, sin nada que decir (mente en blanco) les dejo con el capitulo**

 **Cap** **. 3. Llegando a un mundo nuevo parte 1**

En una casa cerca de un bosque, se podía ver a dos personas, una era un adulto con una vestimenta rara, siendo unas sandalias, unos pantalones azules, al igual que su camisa de manga larga y una chaleca sin brazos con muchos bolsillos, la otra persona era un niño de unos 5 años, el cual solo llevaba unos pantalones corto de color negro, ambos siendo de pelo rojo, pero el menor tenía el color de sus ojos café y el mayor eran morados

-bueno hijo, hoy comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento- comento con seriedad, a lo que el pequeño solo asintió con la cabeza

-¿estás seguro de esto?- comento la madre del pequeño a su esposo, siendo castaña con ojos cafés, además que llevaba ropa de invierno, por lo que se estaba preocupando al ver a su hijo en esa facha

-lamentablemente si, de otra manera seria más difícil, es mejor que aprenda a manejar el chakra ahora, pues más adelante le será difícil hacerlo- comento con un tono preocupado, haciendo que su señora solo le dé un suspiro resignado

-bueno, pero no olviden comer- comento la castaña antes de dirigirse a la casa

El entrenamiento era una serie de ejercicios, los cuales no le tomo nada de tiempo hacerlo a la perfección, por lo cual el clima era la única desventaja que tenía, pero pasado los minutos el pequeño pelirrojo noto que apenas sentía el frio

-lo que ocurre es que parte de mi familia tiene la habilidad de adaptarse a cosas que a la mayoría le cuesta, como también comprender cosas más fácilmente que los demás- comento a su hijo, mientras que este entendía y comenzaba a hacer los ejercicios para poder usar chakra

En un comienzo le enseño a concentrar el chakra con el sello de mano del carnero, en un principio no consiguió nada, pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo y el Uzumaki mayor le daba más consejos, fue capaz de rodeor su cuerpo con una leve aura azulada, la cual duro un minuto para después apagarse

Apenas desapareció el aura, el infante cayo de rodillas, sudando levemente mientras cerraba el ojo derecho, no estaba cansado para caer inconsciente, pero tampoco tenía energías para estar de pie

-bien hecho hijo, ahora toca el flujo de chakra, además de aumentarlo… pero eso será para mañana, ahora puedes descansar, te lo has ganado- comento su figura paterna con una sonrisa, había hecho un gran avance, el pequeño solo pudo sonreír al ser felicitado

Aunque se extrañó que de la nada su padre lo tomara y lo moviera de un lado a otro, como si fuera un columpio, mientras gritaba de alegría, sin poder entender bien lo que pasaba

Hasta que lo entendió, al momento que su vista comenzaba a ponerse borrosa, lo que significaba que estaba durmiendo

Comenzó a despertar, sentía que se movía de un lado a otro, como también sentir que tenía un peso encima y sentir que estaba en el aire, aun con sueño se froto los ojos para quitarse el sueño cuando quito sus manos lo que vio lo dejo un poco aturdido

Tenía encima de él a "alguien" que lo usaba como un columpio, no le sorprendería eso y estaría enojado con lo que lo estaba usando como un juguete, si no fuera que lo que estaba arriba fuera un pony

No podía saber su tamaño exacto, pero lo que si sabía era que era completamente rosa, tanto su pelaje como cola y melena, aunque de distinto tonos, aparte que su melena parecía algodón de azúcar, ese detalle le dio una leve idea de quien se trataba, miro la parte trasera de la peli rosada y pudo notar que tenía en el trasero el dibujo de tres globos el del medio era amarrillo y los de los costados azules, pero cuando iba a decir algo o hacer cualquier cosa

-PINKIE ¿QUE HACES?, NO PUEDES ESTAR JUGANDO CON LO QUE SEAS- fue el grito que escucho, al mirar de quien se trataba sus ojos quedaron como platos al ver de quien era la voz, se trataba de una pony de morado, pero la llamativo era que tenía un cuerno y un par de alas, que volaba cerca del árbol, sabiendo donde se encontraba solo se quedó como piedra, mientras que la identificada como Pinkie seguía usándolo para columpiarse, al parecer no escucho lo que le dijo

 _"¿Cómo es posible que haya acabado aquí?"_ era la pregunta mental que se hacía, no podía pensar en cómo acabo ahí, después de todo la técnica lo tele transportaba a cualquier parte del mundo, de manera aleatoria, no a otra dimensión, sin duda tendría que ver como acabo ahí

-eso se ve divertido, ¿puedo unirme?- pregunto con una sonrisa un pequeño dragón morado con varias partes verdes

-claro- declaro la pony rosada, para alegría del reptil y molestia del ser alado con cuerno

 _"venga, úsenme como un juguete, después de todo no soy un ser vivo"_ pensó el pelirrojo con cierta molestia y tristeza, pues lo estaban viendo más como un accesorio que a un ser vivo

Suspirando con cansancio dejo de volar y con su magia detuvo el balanceo del improvisado columpio que Pinkie Pie había hecho, siendo solo el oji café rodeado del aura morado, aunque escucho un bufido de pena de los que usaban a la persona para jugar, al ser detenidos de su diversión

-no se la pueden pasar todo el día jugando, además que no sabemos que es lo que están usando como columpio- dicho eso procedió bajar a su amiga y luego a su asistente número uno, los cuales no sabían que decir, y antes que pudiera decir algo el pelirrojo, es envuelto con la diana incapacitándole las manos y las piernas, siendo aún suspendido en el aire por el aura morado de magia

-lo siento pero no puedo dejarte mover, no hasta que una amiga te vea, pues eres una criatura rara, por lo cual no sabemos si seas hostil, es mas no sé si me entiendas- comento de manera calmada la pony morada, mientras que el único humano se molestaba por sus palabras

-¿entonces iremos a ver a Fluttershy?- pregunto la pony rosa al pensar que se trataba su amiga para ayudarlos para ver si conocía la especie de la creatura del que estaba con ellas, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza de la princesa de la amistad

 _"ahora resulta que me tachan de animal desconocido"_ eran los pensamientos de Juan con una gota de sudar, pues con lo que escucho supo que lo llevarían con la pegaso amarrilla para ver qué tipo de animal era, por lo que se liberó las manos e hizo sellos de mano

-lo siento pero me tengo que ir- comento calmado la persona, al momento que Twilight, Pinkie y Spike se sorprendieron de que hablara, lo que dejo en shock a los tres presentes del humano, lo que provoco que dejara de levitarlo, haciendo que este se cayera al suelo, pero al hacerlo creo una pequeña bola de humo que al desaparecer a los pocos segundos mostro un tronco de madera

-ERA UN TRONCO- grito de manera cómica y exagerada Pinkie Pie por lo que acaba de ver, pues no entendía lo que pasaba

Twilight estaba atónita por lo que acababa de pasar, pues no se esperaba encontrarse algo así, además que tenía la capacidad de hablar y sin duda lo que no entendía fue cuando cayó al piso se volvió un tronco, pero luego recordó que había hecho algo con sus cascos delanteros, por lo que se enojó al pensar que se había escapado

-rápido Spike busca a las demás, Pinkie y yo vamos a buscar lo que sea lo que sea, no podemos dejar que ande a su libertad, podía ser una amenaza para todos- comento con seriedad en sus palabras, mientras se iba con su amiga a buscar al humano

El Uzumaki se encontraba lejos, agradecía las lecciones de su padre por el jutsu de sustitución y cómo hacer para poder llegar lejos, esa lección fue para alejarse en caso de emergencia o para evitar pelear, miro a su alrededor y se fijó que seguía en el bosque everfree, pero un poco a la izquierda terminaba, se puso a pensar en que haría

Conseguir trabajo iba a ser difícil, debido a lo que era, por lo cual usaría un jutsu de transformación lo suficiente fuerte, además de asegurarse de saber bien cuál era su significado de su marca, sabia de sobra que si Twilight lo viera le gritaría de una manera feroz

Pero lo esencial seria conseguir un techo para las noches, comida y algo de agua, solo tendría de inventar un nombre y una pequeña historia de su vida, pero antes que pudiera dar un paso sintió que lo estaban observando de cerca, dándose la vuelta vio a un sujeto con una divertida sonrisa en su cara, el cual lo reconoció con solo mirarlo

 _"mierda"_ era lo único que pudo pensar el pelirrojo, frente a él estaba el dios caos Discord, nunca se imaginó encontrárselo y menos tan pronto y de esa manera

Por un lado estaba aliviado, pues sabio que el señor del caos era solo un bromista, además de saber que no era malo en la palabra, lo que si lo tenía preocupado era él porque estaba ahí, sin duda no se explicaba bien, tal vez la firma de la energía demoniaca que lo trajo aquí fue lo que lo llamo

Lo que más rogaba internamente el Uzumaki era que no tuviera que pelear con él, pues para empezar no tenía mucho chakra, le quedaba como 10 o 15%, pero eso se podía arreglar si descansaba un poco y comía algo, otra cosa era que no sabía el nivel de poder de Discord, algo importante que le decía su padre era nunca lanzarse sin saber bien de su enemigo, pues en situaciones así era mejor estar a la defensiva, pero con alguien que literalmente cambiaba la realidad con solo un chasquido de sus dedos eso no le serviría de mucho con algo así

Siendo el lado negativo de que el ser no era alguien a quien se le pueda hacer daño físico, pues donde sabe nunca recibió un golpe, aparte como se podía materializar en cualquier lugar redujo que golpearlo no serviría de mucho, por lo que lo único que tenía que hacer era hacer una distracción y poder huir… aunque tenía que rezar que cayera en ella y le diera el tiempo suficiente para escapar

-vaya, nunca pensé que un humano llegaría a estas tierras- comento el ser con partes de animales, mientras el oji café se ponía en una postura de defensa

-tranquilo chico, no pienso hacerte daño- comento el ser para calmar al Uzumaki que tenía al frente, aunque no funcionaba mucho, pues no bajaba la guardia, aunque eso no le importaba mucho que digamos

-antes que me presente, te diré una pregunta, ¿vienes de una dimensión en dónde esta tierra es parte de un programa infantil?- pregunto el ser alado, pero solo basto ver la expresión de sorpresa por la pregunta- por tu cara parece que, si vienes de ahí, por lo cual ya sabes mi nombre, por eso, ¿me dirías tu nombre por favor?- comento de manera calmada, para luego levantar su brazo derecho, apunto de chasquear los dedos

-¿sabes lo que pasaría si chasqueo los dedos?- pregunto de manera burlona e traviesa, el peli rojo se puso pálido, temblando de miedo y estando muy asustado por lo comentado por el ser que tenía al frente, dando un suspiro hablo

-me llamo Juan Uzumaki Gonzalez, es un placer conocerlo Discord- san- saludo con una reverencia, haciendo que el draconequus baje su garra de león

-una pregunta, ¿Cómo supo dónde estaba?- pregunto el oji café al ser con barba de chivo, el cual solo sonríe levemente

-sentí una magia oscura, lo que me dio curiosidad y fui a ver de qué se trataba, te vi caer del cielo y te seguí, pero al momento que iba a hablarte te pusiste a dormir, en un momento pensé en despertarte, pero pude notar que estabas cansado, por lo que espere a que despertaras para poder hablar, pero en eso vi cuando llegaron Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle y Spike- decía para luego dejar escapar una carcajada, mientras se limpiaba una lagrima imaginaria de su ojo izquierdo

-sabes que si Twilight la que te espera- decía el ser caótico con burla mientras seguía riendo

-hai- soltó el humano con derrota, pues lo que decía era cierto, solo quería que no fuera tan pronto

-bueno me gustaría seguir conversando contigo, pero tengo que irme- comento el ser con varias partes de animales, mientras se disponía a irse

-espera- comento el Uzumaki con cierto nerviosismo, deteniendo al draconequus que lo miro curioso –si no es molestia, ¿podía acompañarte?, como sabes no soy por aquí y…- pero es interrumpido

-lo siento, no soy de los que ayudan a los demás- comento Discord de manera despreocupada, haciendo que el pelirrojo se deprima, pues de esa manera tal vez lo deje en una parte donde pueda descansar un poco

-aunque lo que le hiciste a Twilight me impresiono, esa cara de enojo no tiene precio- decía mientras dejaba escapar una risa al momento de recordar la cara de la princesa de la amistad

-conozca a una muy buena amiga la cual puede ayudarte, casualmente me dirijo allí para tomar té con ella- comento el ser haciendo que el Uzumaki tuviera una ligera sonrisa

 **Que les pareció el capítulo, las cosas están tranquilas en equestria, pero esa calma no durara mucho, si quieren saber que pasara lean el próximo capítulo de esta historia, si les gusto comenten, eso me ayudaría en mejorar con esta historia, sin más nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Que tal aquí trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, perdón por la demora, pero como paso con las otras historia que tengo, tenia el capitulo en un pendrive, pero perdí la** **información** **que tenia y me hizo perder la** **inspiración** **para continuar escribiendo, pero** **volvió** **... aunque no se si se quede mucho, debido a que viene, se pesa un rato y se va, aun** **así** **trato de escribir, en fin sin alargar esto los dejo con el capitulo.**

 **Ni mlp ni naruto me pertenecen, de lo contrario estaría todo el día en la pc escribiendo los capítulos, pues no tendría que preocuparme por el dinero, pero como todo el mundo tengo que trabajar**

 **Cap. 4. Llegando a un mundo nuevo parte 2**

había pasado un año desde el comienzo de su entrenamiento, en todo el tiempo había entrenado físicamente, pudiendo hasta ese punto estar una buena cantidad de tiempo haciendo ejercicio con poco desgaste, gracias a eso tanto su fuerza, como su resistencia y durabilidad había aumentado, sin embargo aun no tenia la resistencia de un adulto entrenado, poseía la fuerza de uno adulto entrenado en artes marciales y la durabilidad cercana a uno

aun así estaba molesto el pequeño pelirrojo, pues su padre tenia las capacidades de un shinobi de gran rango, superior a un jounin de elite, llegando a lo que seria un anbu, aunque le faltaba para llegar al nivel de kage, aun así su nivel era sorprendente

-bien hijo, ya te falta poco para tener un buen control sobre el chakra, una vez que hayas dominado el control del chakra comenzaremos con el ninjutsu- declararía el pelirrojo mayor a su hijo, haciendo que el menor se emocionada por lo dicho

-entonces, ¿me enseñadas a hacer técnicas elementales?- preguntaría con emoción el pequeño Uzumaki a su padre

-eso se vera mas adelante, pero si- contestaría a la pregunta de su hijo

-¿podre caminar sobre los arboles y sobre el agua?-

-con esfuerzo y concentración lo lograras-

-¿podre lanzar shurikens y kunais?-

-eso si tu madre te da permiso-

al decir eso, vieron detrás de ellos, viendo a la peli castaña mirando de forma firme al shinobi, solo para después apuntar sus dos dedos a su esposo, haciendo que este se pusiera un poco nervioso por esa mirada, pues aun no le permitía usar armas punzo- cortante aun

-podre eh... clonarme- preguntaría con unos ojos brillante de emoción

-podrás hacer eso y algo que te sorprenderá mucho- diría con un tono misterioso

-¿ya no tendré que estar platicando escritura de kanjis? o ¿escritura usando pincel y tinta?- preguntaría con un tono con esperanza de hacer eso

-lo siento, pero si quieres aprender fuinjutsu, deberás de seguir con esas clases- respondió con un tono serio a su hijo, el cual con un suspiro resignado acepto, sin mas siguió con su entrenamiento

-hola... Discord llamando a planeta rojo... pidiendo permiso para aterrizaje- escucharía el Uzumaki, lo que lo saco de sus pensamientos y viendo a la dirección de donde venia esa voz... solo para ver una pequeña nave frente a él, el cual a mirarla bien pudo mirar en el asiento del piloto a un pequeño señor del caos, el cual tenia un traje de astronauta, lo que saco una gota de sudor al oji café

"okey, ahora entiendo eso de que no es lo mismo verlo que experimentarlo" pensaría al momento que se da cuenta que esta cerca de una casa con forma de árbol "así que me trajo con Fluttershy" pensaría al momento que se preguntaría que iba a pasar mas adelante

 **media hora después**

 _"no sabe tan mal"_ pensaría el chileno, al momento que se come otro sándwich de pepino, cuando habían entrado tuvo que esperar un poco para que la pegaso amarillo no se asustara, pero gracias a Discord pudo entrar sin problema alguno, sin embargo un ruido asusto a la pegaso, lo que hizo que el pelirrojo se sonrojada, pues resulta que el ruido fue su estomago, había pasado mas de medio día sin comer algo, para su suerte Fluttershy los había invitado a tomar el té y comer unos bocadillos... comiendo unos pocos

-pobrecito... parece que tenias hambre- comentaría con cierto tono maternal Fluttershy, al momento que traía un plato con pastelitos

-estos jovencitos y sus dietas- comentaría un Discord que estaría meciéndose en una silla, con apariencia de abuelita y tomando el té. la escena no seria tan rara... si no fuera el hecho que estuviera de cabeza -quieren adelgazar a cualquier costo, incluso si es saltándose la comida-

todo era tranquilidad, el ser del caos seguía haciendo lo que hacia bien... romper la realidad y la lógica, Fluttershy disfrutaba de una taza de té de rosas y el único humano seguía comiendo, mientras acompañaba sus bocadillos con té, hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe, entrando el resto de las mane six y el bebe dragón, siendo que todas tenían una cara de preocupación, aunque claro, la que mas se mostraba preocupada era Twilight y Pinkie Pie era la menos nerviosa

-¿ocurre algo?- preguntaría Fluttershy con preocupación, viendo como sus amigas habían entrado a su casa de forma inesperada, en eso comienzan un alboroto de la explicación, comenzando con la llegara de un ser desconocido, al punto de llegar que podía ser peligroso para equestria, pues podía provocar un daño a los habitantes o provocar guerras o un apocalipsis zombie... a palabras de Rainbow Dash al decir que podía contener un virus peligroso en su sangre y por mas descabellado que sonara... podía ser cierto

-por lo que vinimos para que nos ayude, puede ser una especie de animal salvaje y como eres una experta con los animales, nos puedes ayudar- comentaría Twilight, al tiempo que ignoraba a todos los presentes en la casa, pues las demás miraban al humano y no sabían como actuar frente al humano, mientras que el pelirrojo seguía comiendo de lo mas tranquilo

-¿por que no hablan?- preguntaría la alumna de la princesa Celestia, solo para ver a sus amigas, a su asistente, al dios del caos y a lo que fuera ese ser que carecía de pelo, exceptuando el que tenia en la cabeza

-hola- saludaría el Uzumaki al momento que tomaba un sorbo de té, mientras le devolvían el saludo, aunque Twilight le salio una vena punzante en la frente -no me vengas con esas cosas, te escapaste y no te pude examinar- le reclamaría la princesa de la amistad al humano, él cual seguía comiendo como si nada estuviera pasando, pero antes que Twilight pudiera reclamare por estar comiendo, es interrumpida por el humano

-¿es acaso costumbre el juzgar a alguien por su apariencia sin saber como es a quien se esta juzgando?, ¿solo por tener otra apariencia o pensamiento se le puede tratar mal o mirar mal?- preguntaría con un tono serio, al momento que tomaba otro sorbo de té, lo que provoco que la alumna de la princesa Celestia quedara en shock, pues lo que estaba diciendo ese mono sin pelo era cierto

había comenzado una conversación, la cual había incluido a las princesas

 **en otra dimensión, en un lugar afueras de la civilización...**

en una cueva, a pesar que la luz era escasa, se podía notar que había 17 personas, siendo que 16 eran humanoides y la ultima era una chica joven de pelo negro, el resto rodeaba a la única chica en el lugar

uno de los que estaba rodeando a la peli negra se rió con burla -no creas que nos vas a vencer solo por tener esos ojos- declararía al momento que se reía mas, siendo acompañado por sus compañeros, sin embargo eso no intimido a la chica, esta solo saca dos espadas, las cuales lanza en contra de sus atacantes, en un momento se ven las espadas que no van a dar a nada, para que al segundo las espadas fueran agarradas y terminaran cortando a los seres que se hallaban en la cueva, matando a diez con un corte preciso

los seis que quedaron miraron con odio a la chica, para fijarse que ya eran tres, siendo que las otras dos tenían el arma blanca, viendo el cuerpo de sus camaradas caídos, notaron que el corte eran en la cabeza o terminaban partidos a la mitad

-espero que no piensen en bajar la guardia o de lo contrario los terminare matando- diría la pelinegra de forma fría, con dos kunais en las manos y mirando a los que quedaron vivos, con esos ojos rojos con tres tomoes, al mismo tiempo que las otras dos chicas se ponían en posición de pelea, manteniendo la guardia con la espada en alto, preparándose para lo que se venia

 **que tal, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, lamento el demorarme con esta** **historia, pero como paso con la de "** **reinicio, una nueva oportunidad", tenia lo que seria el capitulo, pero se me borro y se me fue la** **inspiración** **, pero a vuelto... pero no se cuanto tiempo la tenga, pero como dicen, mejor tarde que nunca, para los proximos pienso hacer un cambio con el personaje, si se pregunta cual seria ese cambio, solo digamos que sera sobre sus habilidades que posee (siendo el punto fuerte que no** **tendrá** **un** kekkei genkai **), otra cosa sera la** **aparición** **de la oc Uchiha, pues la apuesta que se hizo en el capitulo 3 sigue en marcha, por lo que en los** **próximos** **capítulos** **al momento que se revele el nombre del personaje, se** **habrá** **acabado el tiempo de la apuesta, por ultimo me** **gustaría** **decir que voy a agregar a tres personajes de la serie de Naruto, comento esto ultimo por que quiero ver si son capaces de decirme cuales son esos 3 personajes, sin mas nos vemos en una** **próxima** **actualización** **.**


End file.
